To Let Go and To Move On
by Broadwaykid1832
Summary: Maze Runner AU There comes a time in our life when we all have to let go and move on.


**Disclaimer** : **I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

Today was the day. Today was the day Lynn was to marry Minho.

And Newt was the complete opposite of happy.

He didn't want to let Lynn let go. Lynn was a petite, twenty five-year-old lady with long blonde hair. Her eyes were hazel but turned amber in the sunlight. She could be a handful at times, especially when she doesn't want to do something, but she was sweet...when she wanted to be. But, Lynn was fragile, something most people don't know, and Newt just couldn't let her go.

You see, Newt was more than an older brother to Lynn. Their parents had died from a horrible car crash when they were eighteen. It was a late friday night when they had gotten the call. A drunk driver had hit their parents car head on at one hundred and fifty miles an hour, killing them on impact. The worse part was, Lynn was the one to pick up the phone.

When Newt came down stairs and the sight he saw brought tears to his eyes. It was like he had stepped into one of those movies where the wife gets called by the army to hear that her husband had died while serving his country.

Lynn was on the floor, her back resting against the wooden post behind her and her knees drawn to her chest. One hand was held to her mouth, the other holding up the phone to ear. Newt couldn't help but notice her whole body was shaking as she continued the one-sided conversation with the person on the other line. Tears were shedding from her eyes non stop, dropping down onto her purple shirt and making dark spots here and there.

After the phone call was over, the phone had slipped from her hands and clattered to the wooden floor. Her head had fallen into her hands, evident sobs causing her body to tremble. Newt raced over to Lynn, kneeling down in front of her and placing his hands in either side of her face. He knew what had happened, he was watching the late night news when the story about a couple killed in a car crash had came on. It was later revealed that it was his parents.

All Newt could do was pull his sister into his embrace, letting her cry into his shoulder. His own hot tears had come out of his eyes, dripping onto her hair. Their parents were dead. All they had was each other now, no one else. Just them.

Newt had always been there for Lynn, he was the one that had to comfort her when she was sick, he was the one to hold her when she cried, he was the one that kissed her goodnight. It was Newt's job to _protect_ Lynn now, because now there was no one to protect them.

Now, Newt stood in the same room as his sister's soon-to-be husband, Minho. He, Minho, and Thomas were outside the church, sitting in the little common room for the groom to freak out in before the ceremony. And that is exactly what Minho was doing.

He frantically paced the width of the room, running his hands through his sooty, black hair. Minho was pale, looking like he was about to faint at any second.

"Minho, if you keep pacing like that, you're gonna make a hole in the shuck floor." Thomas said from the side, leaning up against the wall. "What could possibly go wrong, you love Lynn. Don't you?"

Minho stopped his pacing, turning to look at Newt and Thomas.

"Be careful what you say there, shank." Newt said, crossing his arms. "I'm standing right here."

The Asian boy let out a shaky laugh, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you think? Of course I love her! I'm shucking _marrying her,_ guys."

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a very stressed looking Lily. The shorter girl was in her light purple bridesmaid dress, her red hair had been braided (as Lynn requested it to be) and green eyes practically glowing.

"Newt,"

It was Lynn. Newt knew that tone anywhere, something was wrong.

"I'm coming."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Lynn was in the same situation as Minho. She sat at the desk that had been tucked in a corner of the little room the church provided for all the future bride's. Her elbows were perched on the wood, her hands placed on top of her head. Lily must've said that if she raked her hands through her hair, like she normally would do when she is upset, she'd mess it up.

She was a vision. Her golden tresses had been swept up into some sort of hairstyle that Newt really didn't know the name of. Lynn, along with the help of Sonya, Lily, and Harriet, had picked out a wedding dress at this exquisite boutique in Glade City. It was a skin tight dress that went down to the floor, hugging Lynn's every curve. Pearls and all sorts of gems, dotted the bodice and fanned out to the bottom of the skirt. The dress had white, lace sleeves that went down to Lynn's knuckles, an elastic connecting her middle finger to the fabric.

Her eyes flickered over towards Newt as he entered the room, it was then he realized that her amber eyes were watering, tears threatening to escape.

"Lynn?"

She immediately stood up from her chair, chest heaving as she did so. A hand placed on her hip and the other on top of her head, trying to pace her breathing and prevent herself from crying. Little sniffles and whimpers escaped her mouth, now using her hand to fanherself as if she was sweating.

"Do you think they're proud?" She asked suddenly, tears resting on her bottom eyelids.

"Who?"

"Mum and dad." Lynn crossed her arms, her chest quickly moving up and down. Before Newt could even say anything else, she continued on. "Do-do you think they are p-proud of me?" Now she was just getting herself all worked up. "Do you th-think if they were here that they would approve of everything I've done or am doing. Like marrying Minho, or joining the track team, the dance competitions, or even-Oh God! What would-what would they even think Newt?"

Protective brother mode went into play, Newt had Lynn in his arms in a matter of seconds. Her hot tears dampening the front of his black dress jacket as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, doing his best to calm her down. Why she be questioning herself about all these things? Lynn was always been one to freak herself out before big events, like track meets, dance competions, her own _wedding._

Her cries had quickly gone down to hiccups, her body not trembling as much as it was a few moments ago.

"I'm sure mum and dad are very proud of you Lynn." Newt said, placing a light kiss on her hairline. "They're proud of everything you've done, I guarantee it." She looked up at him, her hazel eyes gleaming. A small smile appeared on her freckled face, using the back of her hand to wipe away the excess tears.

"Thanks Newt." She quivered, her gaze drifting down towards her hands. "Thank you for everything. Thank for taking care of me when I was sick, thank you for helping me with my homework, thank you for always being there. I don't know what would have become of me if you weren't there to be the annoying, overprotective, twin brother that I love no matter what."

Now Newt was gonna cry.

"Oh, God stop, you're going to make me cry." said he, wiping furiously at under his eyes. He could hear her, as Minho described it, angel-like laughter quietly come out of her mouth.

A faint knock was heard on the door,

"Who is it?" Lynn called out, her and Newt letting go of each other.

"Who else? It's Sonya."

"Come in."

The door creaked open, revealing the tall, blonde girl that just so happened to be Newt's girlfriend _and_ Lynn's best friend, well, one of her best friends.

"It's time, stick." Said Sonya, resting up against the doorframe and holding out Lynn's bouquet of white and purple flowers out to her. Lynn was still looking at the floor, blinking vigorously.

"Are you ready?" Newt asked as Sonya handed the short blonde the flowers.

"Yeah," Lynn exhaled, looking up at her brother and placing a hand on his arm. "I-I think I am."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

It was now the wedding reception. Lynn and Minho had both survived the ceremony and were now able to call each other husband and wife. After everything was said and done, all of them were piled into a number of limosines and taken to a quiet country club a few miles away that had been reserved for the wedding resception.

Lynn and Minho sat at a table off the side, exchanging quiet words with each other and holding hands, smiling widely. Lynn had successfully managed to calm down before she headed down the aisle and said her 'I do's'.

By the time the first dance between Minho and Lynn came around, his sister had been reduced to tears again, but they were happy ones this time. A smile spread across her face as she danced with her newlywed husband to _All of Me_ by _John Legend._ It had been the first song they had ever slow-danced to at the 8th grade semi formal, so it had a lot of memories attached to it, which lead to Lynn crying...again.

Now, the father-daughter dance was another thing. Of course it had been changed to the brother-sister dance, seeing as that Lynn didn't exactly _have_ a father. As a joke, they thought it would be funny if Lily went up and danced with Lynn. Those two had been in a close relationship since preschool, as well as with Thomas and Harriet. So that had been the joke of the month a couple weeks back. The song both of them had chosen while eating chinese food in the basement of Newt and Sonya's house and watching Frozen was _Say Something._

So, there Lynn and Newt stood, out in the middle of the dance floor in a tight embrace as they swayed slowly to the music. Both of them tearing up, as they listened to the lyrics of the song. It was a sight to see. Newt had an arm wrapped around her waist and his free hand clutched his little sister's tiny and delicate one. Newt hated the idea of his sister living away from his protection, but he knew she would be safe with Minho.

After the song was over, Newt returned to his table where Sonya awaited him. He let out a sigh as he plopped down in the chair next to her, taking her hand in his and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"You all right?" She asked, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

"Yeah." Newt replied, "I'm fine."

"I know it hurts to let her go." Sonya said, looking over towards Lynn, who was now doing _The Wobble_ with Minho, Thomas, Gally, Teresa ,Harriet, Lily, and practically everyone else on the dance floor. "She was like a little sister to me too."

"I'm gonna miss her. I know she's not leaving the shucking country but, It's going to be hard not knowing that she's right across the hallway, ya know."

Sonya nodded her head, taking a sip out of her wine glass as she did so.

"But, I think it's time to let go."

 **I am open to any kind of input. Hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **-Broadwaykid1832**


End file.
